geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blog talk:Chef Pee Pee's Ultimate Outrage
(WARNING! This contains rage, blood and gore, and an insane Chef Pee Pee. If you don't like SuperMarioLogan, Chef Pee Pee, or any kind of that show, I'd recommened that you do not read this story. To all SML fans, prepare yourselves, because he will terrify you.) (Welp, without further ado, I present you...) CHEF PEE PEE'S ULTIMATE OUTRAGE! ------------------------------------------------------------------------ In the kitchen, Chef Pee Pee is cooking chicken, surprisingly edible, in a pan. The smoke is emittiting out from the cooked chicken. The chef hummed in a playful tone, happily thinking that Bowser and Bowser Junior are not gonna come to him and ruin his life, yet again. But just then... "CHEF PEE PEE!!" A large turtle yelled from the kitchen hallway. The chef's smile then turns into a frown. He bangs his head on the stove. However, little did he know, the stove was turned on. With a shocked face, he quickly pulled up his scortched face and screamed in pain. Chef Pee Pee groans in anger and looks at Bowser, beside him, knowing that he hates him with a burning passion. "What. in. the. name. of. Jeffy. DO YOU WANT!?" Chef Pee Pee yelled. "Well, I'm hungry, so I need you to make me a-" Just as Bowser was finishing his sentence, he looks at the cooking chicken. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" He questioned. "You idiot, it's just chicken! Chicken with beans, ham, and peas! You like this, right?" Chef Pee Pee said and asked. "Hmmm... Let me think of it..." Bowser says, then throws the pan onto the floor, spilling chicken liquid onto the floor. "WORST FOOD IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!" "BOWSER! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?!" Chef Pee Pee panicked. "I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR POOP! I WANT MCDONALDS!" Bowser roared. "B-b-b-but, the food! It's deli-" Chef Pee Pee tried to say, but was cut off by Bowser. "I DON'T CARE! IT'S DIGUSTING! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! SO, GET ME MCDONALDS, NOW!!" Chef Pee Pee enters a fit of rage and rages at Bowser. "FINE! FINE! FREAKING FINE! I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR STUPID SON SOME MCCRAMPS! LEAVE, NOW!!" "Good, thank you!" Bowser said, as he leaves. The turtle was happy, but the chef... wasn't. His eyes were on fire. His face was an angry face. His mind was filled with hatred, anger, and rage. His hands morphed into fists. Heavily breathing, in anger. He is in so much anger right now. "All those pain..." "All those wasted memories..." He moves his right hand to a knife, and picks the knife up. "But now..." CLASH!! BANG!! The box of knives were on the floor, broken into 20 pieces, and a knife was tipped onto the floor. The chef roars in rage, thinking of every nightmare he was trapped in. "IT'S TIME, I END THEM! RIGHT!! NOW!!" Chef Pee Pee screamed, seperating a kitchen cabinet from the wall, and throws it onto the ceiling, breaking it, and spiling out multiple food and kitchen items. Chef Pee Pee laughs insanely, head twitching. He throws the spatula onto the wall, breaks 2 containers of salt, a container of pepper, seperates the oven from the plugs and breaks it, making a lot of burning fire, grabs a hammer, breaks a toaster with it, covers his face with his hands, and screams a lot. "Chef Pee Pee, what the heck is going on he-" Bowser yelled, but pauses and gasps in shock as he sees the now-destroyed, burning kitchen. "CHEF PEE PEE!!! WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING!?!" A knife gets thrown into the wall beside Bowser, because of Chef Pee Pee. "GET AWAY! YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING!" The spoken psychopath screams at Bowser, his eyes black, pupils glowing red, blood leaking from his eyes. The turtle scaredly looks at Chef Pee Pee, breathing in rage and fear. "B-But why do you have a knife...?" Bowser stuttered, looking at a knife at Chef Pee Pee's right hand. "Oh... this is for you..." Chef Pee Pee said under his breath. "What?" Bowser asked. Just then, Chef Pee Pee's pupils glow even more red, with more blood leaking out from his eyes. Sharp teeth grow in his teeth, with a little bit of red. The knife glows red, with red particles coming out from the extra-sharp blade. Seems like he bought that. "I SAID THIS IS FOR YOU!!" SPLAT! The knife. Stabbed to Bowser's chest. Bleeding. Red blood leaking from Bowser's mouth. Tears coming out from his eyes. Trembling in fear. "C-Chef Pee Pee... why..." THUD! "Finally... no more Bowser..." The chef manicually laughed, and then laughs more, and MORE, AND MORE, AND MORE, and more. Continuing laughing, he grabs a knife, and stabs it in the mircowave, exploding it and creating more fire. He stopped laughing, but still smiles. The kitchen was caught on fire. However, Chef Pee Pee still lives. "1 down. 1 more to go. Or 2 more when that counts the 2 idiots, Cody and Joseph." He walks away from the kitchen, steps upstairs, and flips down the light switch, turning off all lights all over the house. Everything else. Pitch black. All black. "To be continued..." Category:Sml Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:SuperMarioLogan Creepypastas Category:Blood and Gore Category:Insanity Category:Nightmare Category:Chef